Before I go
by Hyperficial
Summary: Short drabble about them 1x23 promo with Iris hugging and crying to Barry. WestAllen short one shot.


**Hey guys.**

 **Since the extended promo of Fast enough came out, I had the feeling to write a short WestAllen drabble. Because, well, the tear drop and forehead kiss.**

 **So this is just going to be something I wished would happen.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Before I go

 _Joe_

He was happy, yes. But he couldn't stop being sad about me changing the past and never being part of his family. He needed me to be his son, but I can't.

 _Cisco_

He was like a brother to me. He really was. That's why when we hugged for the last time, he started crying on my shoulder because he will never get to meet me when he changes the past. Like he lost a brother.

 _Caitlin_

My personal physician, my doctor, my favorite person that knows how I feel. She was more like a sister to me. She couldn't be less than sad of seeing me go. I still have her tear drop on my suit, next to Cisco's.

 _Eobard_

Yup.I thanked him for helping me become to what I am. He deserved at least a 'thank you'. I'm not that kind of person who leaves off without any thanking to an enemy.

 _Eddie_

He gave me a bro hug before I left. Though he was sad when he was watching me go to the elevator of CCPD

Those were all five names that I had in my mind. But there was one more that was on the list, _Iris_.

Right now, she was heartbroken. I just told her that I was going to change the past, but now she stood there. Full of sadness. She already knew the consequences, my mom not dead an I live with my family in peace, me not being a part of her family, and living her own life without her best friend.

No not a best friend, but someone who has stood by you every single day in your life. Someone who needed you in tough times. And someone who has loved you for 26 years.

Getting back to the topic, she was holding tears in her eyes. I can already see them. Before I knew it, I hugged her when she burst it all out. Every tear represented every same response. _'I need you Barry Allen'_

"Hey, it's alright Iris. Everything will be." I whispered to her ear.

"N-N-No, everything will not b-b-be alright." She sniffed "I need you Barry. I want you to stay. Please."

"Iris. As many times I want to say yes, I have to say no. I have to change the past."

That made her cry even more, and made me hug her more. I can't imagine how this feels for her. All she needed right now was my comfort. But the thing that went through my head is how I can make her happy again, yup, no way possible.

"P-P-Please Barry, I want you to stay. I _need_ you to stay." She pleaded more "I don't want everything to change. I need you to be by my side the whole time, I can't lose that Barry."

"Iris;" He pulled away from her and looked her straight to the eye "I need to do this. Besides, if none of this would ever happen, I will never become The Flash and we will never have this kind of break in our friendship. And you will live happily with Eddie." He smiled

"Barry. I don't care, I really, really, need you to be here. I need the timeline to stay like this."

"Geez you sound like a time lord. Wait, are you?" Barry teases, trying push the ache out of her chest.

"I'm serious Barry. I don't want you to change the past." She said.

"Iris, think about the things that will happen to me. Think about me having a good time with my family. Think about it."

And I already know she is, she already did, She's just thinking about what will happen to her. And I know she's thinking that her life is going to sound as good as mine.

"Alright." She agreed "Fine, you can change the past."

I grinned "Thank you"

I start to walk to the door, ready to go out.

"Barry, before you go." She grabbed my arm "I love you Barry."

With those words, that were repeatedly in my head, made me happy. After a brief moment of a pause, I leaned in, cupped her cheeks, and kissed her lips.

For it was the last kiss we will have before I change the past again.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed it, it was very sad for me to write this kind of thing.**

 **I kinda cried to y'know**

 **Anyway, Please R and R so you could show support on making me make more fanfictions, and I will see you guys in the next fic! Bye!**

 **~I am the fastest man alive**

 **-TheHyperWriter**


End file.
